America goes crazy
by Celestial-moon-fire
Summary: It's very far into the future. 2174, to be exact. The night was peaceful, until the fighting broke out along the American and Canadian border. the Author, tired as she as at this moment, apologies for the tile and the summery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter numero uno il la storia di il nuovo... Ah, screw this :p Mrs. Lee would kill me if she saw this pitiful attempt to practice my Italian by sticking all these words together at random . Well anyways... Basically I'm saying chapter one, right here.

Oh, yes, and I;mgoing to warn you all now, so I don't get flames for it later! There WILL be Russia x Canada in teh later chaopters, so if you HATE it, and start reading anyways, I will enjoy laughing at you for failing to read properly.

I want to try and make this historically accurate, though it takes place in 2174, so I have to make a lot of stuff up.

* * *

He still wasn't sure why this was happening hours after the assault ion his home. For the better part of those hours, the Canadian representative sat shaking where he'd initially fell, shaking, behind the bathroom door.

After that, he slowly climbed to his feet, cringing. He could see his face in the mirror, and with every step he took, he feet tingled, threatening to bring him down, crashing hard into the ground. He eventually made it to the sink, clutching the sides to tightly his knuckles turned white.

He could feel... Each... Blow... Every time a life was shortened, his felt it, like a stab in his heart, His people... Were dieing. And he was here, unable to help. The pain... It was so great. Everywhere across his country, attacks were coming in. Bombs, gunfire... Each leaving a crater in his heart, and land.

His eyes were glued to the mirror during all this. The more he starred at his reflection, the weaker his legs felt. Eventually, a cruel realization set in. He'd been... Attacked. His land violated. He felt the pain, the betrayal, the sense of fear now spread through his country. There had been no warning. He hadn't sensed anything wrong until it was too late. And even now, it was hard to accept the fact. And what made it sting more was his attacker. The invader who dared attack the second largest nation over night. It brought tears to Matthews eyes, thinking of how... Naive he'd been!

As the first tear finally slid down his pale cheek, his legs gave way, sending him to the unforgiving cold of the blue-tiled bathroom floor. On impact, a steady stream of water flowed down his face.

"Why?" He asked no one. His voiced was but a dry whisper, voiced cracked and broken. "Why, why, WHY?" So many were dead...

He was vaguely aware of his bathroom door swinging open quietly. "Who," a soft voice called out, laced with worry. A stunningly white paw settled on his hand.

"C-Canada." Matthew replied in a choked whisper. "I'm Canada."

"What's wrong?" The owner of the voice and the white paw, Kumajirou, asked. Though they'd known each other for all their lives, they still had trouble remembering their names.

"K-Kumo..." Matthew sniffed. "I-I can't..." He pulled the white bear into a hug. He tried to to speak, but just attempting to say the name of his attacker forced more tears to leak from his eyes. "It's A-" He swallowed thickly, and sniffed again. "Alf-f-fred."

That did it. He'd been crying before, but now, he couldn't even think straight anymore, as sobs were wrenched from his body. Not even the comforting hug his dear friend gave him could help to calm him down. So, there they were, Matthew, curled up on the tile floor, sobbing, and shaking with each blow, and his companion, Kumajirou, hugging him in silence.

"S-so many p-peop-le, Kumo..." He managed to choke out. "A-all dead. It hurts so much..." He could feel each attack on his land as if someone were cutting him with a knife. His people were so unprepared for this... There had been no warning! Nothing! He could barely register in his mind when his armies finally were able to retaliate.

After nearly half an hour, the attacks finally stopped. He had a throbbing headache and his throat was dry, but he had to make as much use of his time as he copuld. The Canadian weekly grabbed hold of the sink and pulled himself to his feet. His legs shook unsteadily, threatening to give out again with each step he made towards the door. He managed to make it to the door, and down the soft carpeted hallway, to his bedroom. There, a simple cordless phone resided, the recharger blinking a calm blue light.

Oh, but how ignorant the Canadian phone was to the sudden attack on its home. It couldn't feel the terrible waves of pain each hit its land had taken. Being but a simple bit of wire and plastic, it couldn't feel the hurt and betrayal that traveled in waves through its owner's body. Nor could it hear the desperation in his voice when he dialed the first number that came to mind. His father... England.

The slightly smaller nation of the United Kingdom listened to Matthew in an almost shocked silence. He gasped as the name of his former colony, his son was behind such a brutal attack.

"So many people are dead Arthur..." Matthew said, his voice a quieted whisper.

"Worry not, my lad! I'll talk to him immediately." Arthur promised. "In the meantime, meet with your boss and inform him on the situation as best as you can."

"T-thank you Arthur." Matthew winced, a sharp pain stabbed of pain in his chest nearly caused him to drop the phone as they exchanged farewells. No sooner than had he hung the phone up, another call came through. Assuming it was his boss, he didn't wait to check the caller ID first. The voice on the other end of the phone startled him.

"Hello, Canada." Alfred's voice whispered through the receiver. There was a laugh, sounding oddly close.

"A-Alfred," Matthew squeaked in surprise. "What the heck do you think you're doing? I-invading my lands like this!"

"Oh Matt... You should know by now..." He replied. Matthew's eyes widened. He heard footsteps behind him. The next sentence came from directly behind him. "That all I want... Is to combine our lands..." A hand clamped down heavily on his shoulder. This time, Matthew dropped the phone. Shaking, he slowly turned his head. "And finally... I'll be the largest... Strongest nation in existence." His brother, his dear, dear brother Alfred had the grin of a madman plastered on his face. "I'll be greater than even Rome himself!" A high pitched laugh flew past his lips.

"Alfred." Matthew gulped. "What is the meaning of this?" His voice grew stronger. He pushed his brother away from him. Alfred stumbled back a step or two before tripping over something and falling heavily. "If you think you can come to MY country, in the dead of night, and attack... You're wrong." He took a step towards his brother. There was a flicker of emotion in Alfred's eyes. He blinked, confusion and alarm slowly crawling over his face.

"W-what?"

"You heard me iAmerica./i I won't let you attack my country and get away with it!" Matthew shook from anger now, pushing all other feelings away. His raised his hand and pointed accusingly at his older brother. He couldn't do much other than that, however. He wasn't known to be the bravest nation in the world, after all.

"M-matt!" Alfred hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm s-sorry! Ca-n't help it..." he gasped, his hand rested on his forehead. "My boss... Is mak-ing meeeee..." His voiced trailed off, as if finding the world he wanted was challenging him.

"What do you mean?" Matthew's voice was laced with all forms of suspicion.

"N-new boss... H-he's... Making me... F-fight..." He clutched his head, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. "War... Declaration..." he reached into a pocket on his jacket and pulled out a folded up envelope. Matthew reached out to take it. It was stamped with the presidential seal. "I'm sorry..." He muttered again.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he tore open the envelope and read it. "Your... Congress makes this sort of decision, doesn't it? What reason would they have to listen to him?" He shook his head, folding the letter back up. His own boss would want to see this.

"Congress was dissolved. Several are hiding, the rest were... Arrested a week ago." Alfred shook his head slowly, hands falling to the ground again as he leaned back. He closed his eyes. "You should go... To your boss... Now." His eyes opened again. They seemed different. A smile returned to his face. He straightened his glasses and regained his footing, saluting with a laugh before turning and disapearing down the hall with a childish spin

* * *

This being the product of a bored mind in a math class of death. Heheh.

...

I need a Beta reader xD I find it ironic how I signed myself up for such a role, yet here I am, in such doubt of my own writeing that I decided to go search for one.

...

Also, remember., If you FLAME me, I will come to you house in the midle of the night, dressed like Russia, and watch you till I have to go to sleep :3


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for making you all wait so long xD I already posted chapter two and three on DeviantART so I didn't think of posting it here until now. And I apologize in advance if it looks weird when I post it, because liokes to double my chaopters sometimes.

"

"Speaking of the damage, though there had been several attacks launched from numerous parts of the border, the majority of the army had been sent towards the capital, Ottawa. The Canadian forces had been able to halt the invading army just before the halfway point between border and capital. As mentioned before, the army was unprepared for such an assault. They'd just been able to launch a counter attack, heading off American planes with their own air force. Despite the slight victory held there, the Canadian nation, Matthew, had suffered great losses. And estimated hundred planes had been shot down, the majority of them his own. Besides that, there had been a ground retaliation, where they had successfully pushed his brothers army back. Hundreds more were lost in those simple fights. And then the civilian count... Several small towns had been destroyed. Few survivors were found the last time he'd tuned in to listen nearly ten minutes back.

To get back, however, to the conversation. What would they do? How would they go about the matter of war, brought on so suddenly, with seemingly no true reason? Canada was a neutral country! He never threw himself into useless wars over the simplest things.

Matthew," The other man in the room said. His voice, though strong and unwavering, could not hide the uncertainty in his gaze. He tried to keep his voice low, wincing each time his country did. Yes sir?" the Canadian replied just as silently. Each time his mouth moved to form the words he wished to say, a new wave of, thankfully dull, pain throbbed in his head. The attacks had ceased, and had yet to start again. But the damage had still been done.

"

"

So that is why Matthew agreed. "Of course we can." If only to give his leader hope. But what he truly thought was much different than what he'd said. Truly, he had no idea what outcome this war would have. In the past, they'd both won their fair share of wars, of course, but he couldn't say he had more experience. Over the last few years, America had been involved in a few more wars, namely the war a few years back, in which the Baltic nations of Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania merged. Their decision had brought up a few protests from Russia. Surprisingly, it wasn't the Russian nation to declare war first. It was his sister Belarus to take action. That, of course, dragged Russia into the fight. Somehow America had gotten himself involved after that. In the end, not many lives were lost, and the conflict was ended peacefully.

Another had been a conflict between America and Russia over, of all things, a colony. It was small, and the first to be built off world. A few years before the war, a breakthrough in such technology allowed them to build a small station on the surface, with enough room to send a small group of people out. Russia had actually won that war, though in the end, they'd agreed to send a mix of colonists.

And then, as said beforehand, his country hadn't fought a war for nearly two centuries. Considering all the fighting the nations did, that was pretty amazing. But it wasn't like the military wasn't trained or anything, either. So they would be able to push back America... And it had happened before, why not again? Many, many years back, Alfred had attempted to force Matthew to join his house. And, to put it bluntly... He'd kicked Alfred's ass! And he burned down the idiot's white house, too!

A smile made it's way to his face, despite the lingering ache in his head. "You know what, sir? I think we iCAN/i push him back." His boss looked at him, still showing the same look. "You know my history with Alf- America. We've fought him, and won, before, haven't we?"

England has agreed to talk to America," Matthew finally said quietly, "But I doubt he'll get involved unless Alfred makes a move on his country." Like before the first world war... He'd rather let this stay between us to avoid another global conflict." His boss nodded his head slowly. That whole business with the allies and central powers had indeed been quite a mess. Almost like a schoolyard fight. One person starts something... Everyone jumps in... It would be best to avoid that.I'm sure we'll be able to take him... We are a larger nation, right?" Matthew lifted his head from the table. He could see the uncertainty in his boss's eyes, but that was... Actually not too different from his normal expression. The man was a brilliant politician, but he always was rather jittery when it came to matters of war. Canada, in all the years since... Well, the last war they actually declared had been a week after the invasion of Poland during World War Two. His boss had never had to participate in one at all.

"Matthew was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in." He called over his shoulder. A guard poked his head through the door.

I do, that's true..." His voice still held traces of doubt. "You're referring to 1812... Right?" Matthew nodded. His boss smiled slightly.

"

"

"

"Matthew blinked. "We've lost an estimated one thousand deaths. The true death toll is slightly under, but otherwise..." He trailed off when France frowned.

Sir, you have a visitor-" His eyes widened. "Eh! Don't touch me there, you pervert!" He growled, slapping someone's hand away. I wasn't going to do anything, honestly!" A smooth, teasing voice replied. "There's no need to hit. Now, if you'll excuse me..." the guard suddenly disappeared with a crash, as a blonde man pushed the door open. Matthew had barely enough time to stand up before he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug that left him gasping for air. "Oh Mathieu, Angleterre called and told me what happened!" He said, petting Matthew's head. F-France..." he managed to say. "I c-can't breathe..." There's no need to worry! Papa France will protect you from Amérique!" He hugged him tighter still, letting go a moment after. His hands slid down Matthew's arms as he looked him in the eyes. "You're not harmed badly, are you?"

"I meant you personally, mon petit trésor..."

"Oh... I'm feeling much better right now." Matthew answered. He glanced over his shoulder, at his boss. "Is there anything else we should discus while we're here," he asked.

"

"

"

No, I think that's everything as of now." His boss said, eying France suspiciously. Come with me, then, Mathieu? I want to talk to you alone." Of course, Francis." The nations left the room silently, leaving Matthew's boss behind.

* * *

And now, nearly an hour after that little incident, Matthew found himself with his boss, going over the war declaration. They sat in a small room with no more than a small, barred window, and a single candle to provide the light by which the offending document was read. And then reread. Reread so many times, both nation and leader could solemnly recall each word, and repeat them aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

It;s not Canada x France ;.; Just to be clear. And Russia WILL be in either the next, or teh 5th chapter. I'm alsmost done with Ch. 4 anyways.

* * *

Edit time~ I hope I fixed teh formatting :p It looked terribel before xD Open Office isn;t as compatiable with as says it is... Lulz...

* * *

"Francis… I can walk, you know." Matthew said stiffly as the Frenchman carried him down the hall.

"Nonsense, Mathieu. You could slip and hurt yourself again!" He scolded, holding him closer to his chest. "I simply won't allow it."

"I slip on ice all the time…" Matthew pointed out. "It's not like it's a new thing." France merely shrugged, pulling open the door to Matthew's bedroom. IIt wasn't actually in his house. He was staying with his boss, because of the visit he'd received from Alfred. He didn't want to risk Matthew being attacked in the middle of the night, after all.

Francis set Matthew on a small couch, patting his head as he stood up. "Wait here, I'll be right back." H walked back to the door, opening it. Halfway through the doorway, he stopped and looked back, saying, "I do expect you to be on the couch when I get back." He winked, causing Matthew to smile.

"I will, Francis." He promised, waving his hand. France seemed satisfied with that and finally left, pulling the door behind him.

Now, with Francis gone, Matthew stretched, and rested his back against the arm of the couch. The sound of the wind rattling his window was soothing. A tree just outside knocked against the glass, tapping an unfamiliar melody.

"Alfred…" Matthew sighed, though it came out more as a long drawn out whine. They never really spent much time together. At least, not as much as Matthew wished they did. Maybe when this war thing blew over, they could fix that. He sure did hope so.

He looked over towards his bed. Kumo was lying on his back, batting at something half-heartedly as he slept. "At least you can sleep peacefully, Kumo." Hr wanted to curl up and sleep as well, but he'd promised Francis he'd wait on the couch. That with the fact he wasn't exactly ready to sleep. His mind wanted it, but his body didn't seem to comply.

He waited for a while longer before his door squeaked open. Francis slipped in, carrying two mugs. He nudged the door shut with his foot and walked over to where he was sitting. He handed Matthew one of the mugs and sat down beside him.

"I made it the way you like it, Mathieu." He smiled. Matthew peered into the mug. He liquid inside was steaming, warming his face as he blew on it. The chocolaty aroma made him smile as he took a sip.

"You did remember…" He mumbled half to himself, closing his eyes and letting the cup warm his cold hands.

"Of course I remembered. I may not notice you as much as I should, but I could never forget you altogether."

They sat there for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company. Francis suddenly broke the silence. "Mathieu, when I talked with Arthur, he didn't tell me much other than you were at War. What exactly happened?"

Matthew frowned at the question. The warmth fled from his hands as the half-filled mug was set on the table. "He declared war after the initial attack." Deep breath. "But he seemed different. It wasn't his choice to be there."

"What do you mean?" Francis set his own mug down and scooted closer, wanting to hear every word from his mouth.

"He seemed so different…" He repeated. "He wasn't himself, Francis. He just wasn't himself…" He shook his head. Covering his eyes with his hands, he rested his elbows on his knees.

Francis wrap his arm around his shoulder, stroking his hair with the other. "Don't worry Mathieu, we'll sort this out." Matthew sniffed, wrapping his own arms around France, burying his face in the fabric of his shirt. "You can count on Papa France."

Matthew nodded silently. They sat like that for a while. Francis muttered something to him in French every now and then, stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

His sleep was short, and dreamless. One of those sleeps where it feels like no time had passed between the moments of awareness to unawareness. To Matthew, it felt like he'd merely closed his eyes, as if to blink, before moments later, light came filtering in from the window by his bed.

He yawned, stretching his arms. His eyes traveled to the table by his bed, hoping his glasses were there. Without them, everything was simply a blurry mess of color and shapes. His hands felt along the smooth wooden surface, brushing against a clock and knocking a pen to the floor before he finally had a grip on them. 'Where did France go?' He wondered as he placed them on his face, remembering the night before.

A quick glance around the room showed the Frenchman was asleep on the couch, a book still in his hands. Matthew wasn't sure where the book came from. He might have grabbed it while he was asleep. But in the end, it really didn't matter.

"Morning Kumo." He said when he felt movement on the bed. Kumo always slept on his bed when they traveled. He always avoided it at home in favor of his own soft, warm bed.

"Who…?" He replied sleepily, stumbling to his feet and rubbing hid head on his arm. Matthew smiled, stroking the soft white fur on his head, replying with his usual answer.

With a sigh, he pushed the tick blankets off and shifted so he was sitting on the side of the bed. His clothes from the day before were gone, replaced with a pair of flannel pajamas. "Francis…" he mumbled, standing up and stretching again.

His clothes from before were folded neatly on a chair the door to the bathroom. Hat was the only pair he had, and he wasn't sure where the pajamas had come from. Maybe the closet? The closet was next to the bathroom, and indeed, when he slid the door open, there were several sets of clothing inside. Without much thought, he grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a sweater that was red and white with a maple leaf. 'Maybe I'll take a shower while I'm at it…'

When he stepped into the bathroom, he was sure to close the door silently, so as not to wake France. As he pulled off his shirt, his eyes briefly made contact with the mirror. What he saw shocked him. In fact, he wasn't even sure what he saw was really there, or just a trick of the light.

Several scars he didn't have before marked his skin across his chest, and one, when he turned his head, was on the side of his neck. It wasn't long, but it looked jagged. He ran his fingers over it, wincing at the stinging sensation. Okay, that one was fresher, but the others seemed old already.

Every nation had their share of scars. Matthew had a few from previous wars, including, if you wanted to be specific, one on his back from a battle in World War Two. He wasn't as used the getting them like other countries. Germany, or Russia, for example. Having these just out of nowhere was… Still weird.

"This really sucks…" He frowned, turning his back on the mirror. He shook his head as he finished undressing.

His shower was quick. He washed his hair and jumped out, drying off and slipping into his new clothes. He didn't bother taking a brush to his hair. Instead, he merely dried it with his towel and slipped out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Mathieu." France now stood by the window.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I woke up on my own." He shot a glare in the direction of the couch where Kumo was now curled up, licking his paws.

"Kumo…?" He frowned. France nodded. "Silly bear…" He mumbled, sneaking up quietly and pouncing on him.

"Who?" he asked, sniffing at Matthew's hand. The cold nose tickled.

"Ca-na-da. Say it with me Kumo." This time, Kumo repeated the name with him. "Perfect." He pulled the bear into a hug.

"Why don't you try using your human name?" France inquired, leaning against the back of the couch.

"It doesn't really work either way. I don't mind it, though."

"Mathieu, what's that on your neck…?" A finger ran down the side of his neck, brushing the new wound. "Ahh… I see." He sighed almost sadly. "It can't be helped I guess."

"I guess not." Matthew replied, letting Kumo go as he began to struggle.

"Well as they say, we must grin and bear it." He looked at Matthew expectantly. "Come on…"

He blinked. A moment later he understood. "Oh. You want me to…?" France nodded. "Fine." He smiled, hoping it was enough. The corner of his mouth twitched in protest.

"Good enough, I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

I am SOOOOO Sorry I didn't post chapter four xD I didn't realize I'd forgotten~ Forgive me? Cause I have chapter 5 too, and I plan to fix chapter three so it's pretty?

* * *

Alfred woke slowly, never really much of a morning person. His head was killing him, but otherwise he was good. "Ohh..." He remembered his meeting with Matthew the previous night. He was going to hate him, he just knew it.

There was a knock on is door. "Alfred? Are you awake?" A voice called quietly. He rolled out of bed, tossing the blanket off, standing up and smoothing the wrinkles from his clothes as best he could. He was still wearing what he had on the night before, minus the jacket and shoes.

"I'm awake." he called, stifling a yawn. "Come in." The door opened and Florida slipped in with a folder in his hands.

"Florida... They found you, too?" He frowned. Florida was one of the states who'd managed to hide his congressman. Nearly half of them were still in hiding, and he'd hoped they could all stay hidden. When one was found... Well, there were a lot of executions planned for next month. Only a small handful of what was already taken happened to swear over loyalty to his boss, saving them, but...

The phone rang suddenly, distracting him. He sent another look of apology to his state before grabbing his phone off the table. "Eyebrows..." he read the name aloud.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, nearly dropping it at the loud shouts that followed his greeting.

"Alfred you bloody idiot! What the hell have you done? Declaring war on Matthew-" Alfred held the phone away from his ear until Arthur was finished yelling.

"It's not like it's my choice!" He replied. "You KNOW I have no control over my boss." No nation did, really. All they could do was hope for the best.

Arthur continue yelling at him anyways, going off on how idiotic this attack was until Alfred's head began to ache. He replied into the phone half of a word before he cut himself off to shake his head. 'Oh f-fuck... I can feel it coming on again...' The phone suddenly slipped from his hand as he pressed both palms against his closed eyes, stumbling back a few steps.

"Alfred?" Florida, still in the room, called from his position, taking a few steps closer hesitantly. When he tripped over a spot on the rug and landed hard on the ground, Florida closed their short distance and put his hand on his shoulder. "Alfred, are you okay?"

He was surprised when he grabbed his wrist, looking up at him with a coldness even Alaska couldn't create. Speaking in a calm, level voice, he said, "Don't touch me Florida." He let go and regained his feet as Florida stumbled back. He watched him walk towards the door. England's voice came from the phone by Florida's feet, demanding to know where he went.

"Be a good little state and answer that for me?" Alfred smiled a smile that could rival Russia's and slipped out the door. Florida looked down at the phone, picking it up with a gulp and saying hello.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The angry Englishman growled. "And where did Alfred go?"

"My name's Florida. I'm one of his states." He said into the phone. "And Alfred... Left. I don't know where to."

"Or for the- When he get's back, tell him to call me." England ordered and Florida nodded.

"Of course England." He winced as the connection ended with the slam of a phone on the receiver. He sighed, closing the phone and placing it on the table by Alfred's bed, then going to retrieve the folders he'd left on another table by the door. He was going to show them to him, but didn't get the chance. He flipped open the folder, reading the title of the first page again.

Alfred twirled down the hall, almost like he was dancing, however he lacked the certain grace to do so and tripped on the first thing that got in his way. That happened to be Georgia, who sent a glare at him. It was wiped away almost immediately at the look he received.

Alfred was the first on his feet, pulling Georgia up with him and spinning him around once before letting go and continuing down the hall. Just as he rounded the corner he waved at the state, grinning at the confused look he had.

He passed no one else in the hall and soon slowed his pace to just a walk, humming a song. He had no destination set in mind, and decided to just visit all the little states he'd gathered. A demented little giggle escaped past his lips and he hopped in excitement.

So far he'd run across Florida and Georgia. He had a mental checklist off all the states captured so far. West Virginia, the first one he thought he'd find was moping about in his room, missing his twin Virginia. The two were normally inseparable, so he was probably lonely.

"West Virginia!" He called, knocking on the door. "Alfred wants to visit!" The door opened and the annoyed face of West Virginia poked out.

"America." He greeted with a nod. "I would rather be alone." With that, he attempted to close the door, but Alfred grabbed at it, his unnatural strength holding it open.

"No, West Virginia, I insist you let me accompany you. You seem lonely with your sister still in hiding." He gave his best Russia smile, thus winning out and being invited inside. West Virginia fidgeted in his seat as he answered any question Alfred asked. By the end of the visit, he looked close to tears, and that was saying something for him.

After Alfred left West Virginia's room, he headed to find the next state.

Now, far, far from America's house, in a state closer to Canada than her own country, sat Alaska, by the sea closest to Russia. Her home was a few feet back, promising to warm her chilled bones if she returned. Right now she was busy, however, writing a letter. She looked up periodically, following the ripples left by the waves as they lapped gently against the thick ice.

'America, you idiot.' she thought as she looked back at her letter. She had written a lot so far, and was nearing the end. She need only sign her name, and then to find a way to send it to him. Looking over the letter one last time before writing her name, she leaned back slightly to get a better light. America would kill her if he knew what she was writing. If she was ever captured...

But she would avoid that at all costs. She had plans to keep him from finding her, and maybe even fight him back.


	5. Chapter 5

AND Chapter five is here~ I hate chapter five. I juist wanted to get it over with because it was giving me such a hard time. Alaska is close to Russia and hates America because she doesn't want to be a part of his country after he bought her. She writes to Russia all teh time, and Belarus/Ukriane are her favourite aunts. Yea. She's my favouriote state~

* * *

"A new package from Alaska." Ivan smiled, picking up the thick envelope. She often sent several letters at a time, and what she had at the end of the month was what she would send. His was the first package in two months, so he was relieved to see she'd sent it.  
Carefully pulling the paper flap open, he reached inside for the first letter, dated just two months ago.

IIvan ~  
How have you been lately? I heard your economy has boosted lately, so I'm hoping you're over that little cold.  
If not, there's a recipe for some nice soup in the back of this letter. I'm sure Belarus would love to cook it for you.  
/I

Ivan shivered, thinking of Belarus in his home again. But he was over his cold, so he wouldn't need to even think of calling Belarus over, as much as he loved his little sister.  
With that, he continued reading the letter.

IHow are Natalia and Katyusha doing anyways? I haven't heard from either of them in months. I'm starting to get worried when they don't even answer the phone. It could just be the weather, I have heard it's been rough up there lately.  
Besides all that, I don't have much to write, and I still need to convince my boss not to go to that American's house.

~ Love Faina/I

Setting down the letter, Ivan nodded, reminding himself to look for that e-mail from Ukraine. It was old, but the newest he had, and it was something relatively happy. Belarus, he could say she was still the same as ever.  
He wasn't sure much why they didn't reply to Faina's letters, but as she said, it could be the weather. It was snowing heavily in their countries and wasn't set on letting up any time soon. Several more letters from that month said basically the same things as they usually did, and then he reached for the first from last month.

IIvan ~  
I would have sent all this sooner, but something strange is happening. The idiot, America, he invited all of the states to his house to see his new boss. My boss, I convinced him not to go, and now we have received word that most of the other states have been captured by the president.  
America will not like it if he knows I am telling you, but I am worried that something bad is going to happen. I was informed to keep him hidden by another state, so as of now, my boss is currently with me, and I doubt America will find my house easily.  
He never visited me anyways.

~ Love Faina/I

Ivan put down the letter, frowning. He had eagerly awaited such a package from his dear former territory, as always. Usually it was filled with things going on in her Istate/I and life, and he would reply to answer the usual 'how have you beens' and the 'how are your sisters' questions, as well as any other she would ask.  
Now the mood of her letters had changed dramatically over a span of two months, and it was, according to the letter, America's fault.  
He picked up the next letter and read its contents as well.

IIvan ~  
Hawaii just called me, and half way through our conversation, his words were cut off and America spoke to me in a creepy tone. He told me I'd do best to join him because but would be useful having Alaska as a front to attack Canada.  
I don't understand why he would was that. I'm still having trouble believing it was the bastard actually talking to me. As much as I hate him I still know he wouldn't want something like that.  
I don't know what is going on, as I am secluded from the rest of the country, but I'm warning you this might be trouble. You should warn your boss.  
I'm sending a copy of this to Matthew as well.

~ love Faina/I

His frown grew larger as he placed the next letter down. He'd already received word that Canada was under attack, so her letter had come a bit late. And considering how unprepared the Canadians were, he guess her letter had either been filed as a joke, or hadn't arrived in time. Being closer to Canada, her letter should have arrived there first, leaving him to believe it was most likely filed as a joke... Who would suspect that America, Canada's closest ally would turn on him?  
Already, he had met with his boss to discuss the matter of Canada and America's fighting. His boss was reluctant to do anything, but Ivan had always liked Matthew.  
He was much nicer than his older brother, at any rate. So with a little 'Persuasion,' his boss had agreed to find a way to aid Canada without getting involved directly.  
He just need wait for the answer and he would call up the quiet little nation and talk.  
For now, he would compose his reply to Faina's letters.  
To sum it up, he answered her questions on Ukraine and Belarus, and his views on this attack.  
As much as he hated the American, something seemed off about his behavior. He wasn't creepy, and with his 'hero' reputation, Ivan doubted that he would pull such a trick on his own states.  
Or his brother, for that matter.


End file.
